1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electro-optical device that is suitable for display of various information and to an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
In general, various electro-optical devices, such as a liquid crystal device, an organic electroluminescent display device, a plasma display device, a field emission display device, or the like, have been known.
Since an active-matrix-type liquid crystal device, which is an example of an electro-optical device and uses a switching element, such as a thin film transistor (hereinafter, referred to as TFT) or the like, has advantages, such as high definition and high-speed responsibility, it has been widely used for a display device of a television, a portable information terminal, or the like.
Such a liquid crystal device has a structure in which an element substrate, on which pixel electrodes, TFT elements, a plurality of scanning lines (gate lines), a plurality of signal lines (source lines), and a driver IC are formed or mounted, and a counter substrate, on which a color filter, a counter electrode, or the like are formed, are bonded to each other through a sealant having a frame shape, and liquid crystal is interposed between the element substrate and the counter substrate.
In addition, in the element substrate, on one end side of each of the plurality of gate lines and the plurality of source lines (hereinafter, simple referred to as ‘wiring lines’), terminals, such as OLB (Outer Lead Bonding) pads or the like, are provided. Each of the terminals is used as a testing terminal for testing a state of a display panel in a process of manufacturing the liquid crystal device. In this process, after the plurality of wiring lines are formed on the element substrate, a probe comes into contact with a terminal of each wiring line such that a predetermined voltage is applied to the terminal, and thus it is possible to test a state of the display panel.
Examples of a liquid crystal device, in which this kind of test can be performed, have been disclosed in JP-A-2001-5016 and JP-A-2000-258790. In a liquid crystal device disclosed in JP-A-2001-5016, an extending portion, which extends to an IC mounting region of a substrate extending portion, is provided in wiring patterns linked to electrodes that form a liquid crystal display region. In addition, a testing contact connector comes into contact with the extending portion, and thus it is tested whether a testing image can be displayed. In the meantime, in a liquid crystal device disclosed in JP-A-2000-258790, a lightening testing region is formed in which an insulating layer is not formed on an extending portion of a substrate, and thus the lightening test can be performed by using an electrode extending portion even if an insulating layer has been formed on the extending portion of the substrate. In addition, in this liquid crystal device, after the lightening test is performed, the electrode extending portion is molded with a mold member.
Even in any one of the above-mentioned liquid crystal devices, a probe directly comes into contact with an electrode portion, such as a terminal of a wiring line, an extending portion or an electrode extending portion, so that a state of a display panel can be tested. Therefore, when the state of the display panel is tested, the corresponding electrode portion may be damaged, which results in a bad effect on a mounting quality of a wiring line or the like. In addition, in this liquid crystal device, since the electrode portion is exposed to the outside, a foreign material or water may easily permeate into the corresponding electrode portion. In addition, due to the contamination of the corresponding electrode portion, shorting occurs between the electrode portions or electrolytic corrosion occurs in the electrode portion, which results in lowering corrosion resistance. In addition, as in the above-mentioned liquid crystal device, only the molding of the electrode extending portion cannot resolve the above-mentioned problem for the deterioration of the corrosion resistance in the electrode extending portion. In addition, in a case in which various wiring lines are disposed in the substrate extending portion, when the wiring line is exposed to the outside, a foreign material or moisture may easily adhere to the wiring line. In addition, due to the contamination of the wiring line, shorting occurs between the wiring lines or electrolytic corrosion occurs in the wiring lines, which results in lowering corrosion resistance. In addition, only the molding of the wiring lines cannot resolve the above-mentioned problem for the deterioration of the corrosion resistance in the wiring lines.